Three Hundred and SixtyFive Days
by Myrle 16
Summary: I promise I'm not counting. I love being here in Lima. It's just that being Rachel Berry's pen pal was one thing, being the exchange student at her school is another.  NOT ABOUT THE GLEE PROJECT!
1. Dear Rachel

Dear Rachel;

How are you since my last letter? Apart from the slushee facial? That must be cold. What am I asking of course it is. I went to the Seven-11 here and bought one...a slushee that is. I paid my sister five dollars to throw it in my face. Mom was NOT impressed, but I had to know what you guys go through. I know it seems weird, but with as long as we've been "corresponding", I feel like I really know you and the kids in Glee! Although, I'm sure you've portrayed them to me through "rose coloured glasses". Not that that's a bad thing... You know our agreement to not erase anything we write, to be completely ...candid. I HATE IT! But I guess that's the point right! :)

So you're going to have to tell me how the championship game went! In your last letter you said that all of the guys quit and that you and the glee gals were going to play...did you? Did you win the game? Did the guys get their 'stuff' in gear and play like they all secretly wanted to? I'm sure the jaws dropped in glee club when you said that you wanted to join the team... I'd bet Finn had the BEST expression! Not that you would care...since you keep saying that you are over him...

This might seem a little bit random, but I was wondering if you could do some research for me. There is a program that my school counsellor told me about. Apparently it is congruent with any high school in North America. Which is really cool! That is of course if it is actually congruent with ALL of them...the high schools that is. And of course that makes no sense at all! It's an exchange program. It would mean that I could spend as much time as was designated in a high school anywhere in North America. When I found out about it, my first thought was McKinley. But of course, it is all for nothing if I wouldn't be able to transfer... Would it be too much to ask if you could find out for me?

I'll be waiting for you next letter!

Lilly

PS – What do you think?


	2. Dear Lilly

Dear Lilly;

Firstly, it was AWESOME to hear from you. Your letter took longer to get here this time. I'm not sure why. So much has happened since I wrote you last. Finn is back with Quinn! Can you believe that! I mean really? What does he see in her? Sam is with Santana...which is weird. I hosted a party... Which, by the way, I am NEVER doing again. Or at the least, not drinking again! We all got really drunk, and then had these insane hangovers, so what did we do? We drank more! I'd heard it said that the best way to cure a a hangover is to keep drinking... it's true. Painful, but true. Anyway, that's not the reason I wont' ever be drinking again. We had a performance. In the gym. In front of the entire school. We were doing Ke$ha. Which is awesome! But because of the party, and all of the drinking...I was barfed on! Can you believe that? Let me stress just how discussing that was! Oh and since you are going to ask if I don't say, it was Brit! GROSS!

Anyway. I hope you enjoy the regionals performance that I am sending you. It's not just us. The warblers were first. I had to include them because of Kurt! We won... Which is amazing! Not that I ever doubted that we would win. But I'm getting ahead of myself. The song that we had originally chosen was "black listed". Because of this we needed to come up with something new, and FAST! So with a little bit of help from Quinn(which I'll explain later) we agreed to write original songs! The others put their brains together, and came up with a really awesome song that they called 'Loser Like Me'. Now for the Quinn explanation. I had been presenting my song ideas to Finn, and I guess she decided to pull the whole "friends close, enemies closer" thing, and became my best friend. So when Mr. Schue told us we had to come up with something new, I suggested original songs, and Quinn backed me up. Which even though it was a bad thing in the end, really worked in our favour! We ended up having this HUGE fight over Finn, where in she basically told me to !*$# OFF. It was NOT pleasant. But I did end up with a really awesome song (if I do say so myself)out of it! I just didn't succeed in getting Finn back. Let me think, what else is new? Kurt and Blaine are officially together. Mike and Tina/Artie and Brit are still strong. Which is a good thing for them. Oh and Noah is still pursuing Lauren...which none of us really understand.

I talked to Principal Figgins. He said he would love to "increase the diversity of our institution with a student from abroad". He looked into the program and told me today that he had made all of the arrangements, so all you have to do is enter it at you end...that you will be coming to Ohio...if that is still what you want to do. I mean it is for a year, and I can't imagine being gone that long from my dads and my friends(I LOVE SAYING THAT!). I can only imagine what it would be like for you. I mean you seem to be really close to your family. I think we should continue this on Skype. I know that we said we'd only ever converse through letters, but it would be so much faster. Which is a good thing. I think... Let me know. You have my number, and facebook info(even though we never use it).

In the mean time, I will be patiently (or as much as patiently as I can) waiting for you to contact me!

Rachel


	3. Dear Rachel II

Dear Rachel;

So here it is. This is that last letter I will write before I actually get to meet you! I am so excited. It has been awesome getting to talk to you on the phone, and getting to visit via Skype. I know that I will miss my friends and family, but I am really looking forward to meeting the New Directions. With everything that you've told me about them, I feel like I know them! The one thing that I didn't get to tell you about is the fact that we are now both single! Remember me telling you about my boyfriend Josh? Well he broke up with me! I guess with me being gone for a year, it was gonna be too much for him. I asked Hannah(my BFF) to keep an eye out, and let me know how soon he gets together with Cassidy(Queen B****). Not that I care, but I think we all knew that when he broke up with me, he was gonna go to her! Not that I care... I realized that I really don't have any feelings for him anymore... other than platonic ones! :) What about you? I know that you were still pinning for Finn... even though you said you were over him! You never forget your first love! That much I can understand, but is he still with Q? I guess you will most likely see me in person before you'd get a chance to write me.

My siblings are the best! Since I started writing this letter, you'd never believe what they did! They are gonna miss me so much that they downloaded Skype onto the home computer (it wasn't there before). We are gonna talk once a week! But that isn't the awesome thing! They all got me something! James got me a new memory card for my camera. Carolyn got me an album. She wants me to take as many pictures as I can so that they can see all of the things that I do, and the people I meet! Catherine and Joseph (with help from the parents) got me a video camera! Can you believe that! They said that any performances we do MUST be recoded! I am really going to miss them!

Well, I should go! I have to put this letter in that mail (I am curious to see if it will reach you before I do!) and get some sleep. I have a few last minute things to pack. I guess I will see you in three days!

Until then...

Lilly


	4. Nice to meet you

**Well, here we go. I usually write something at the beginning of the stories I write, but in this case...I thought the letters were rather self explanatory. At least I hope they were. You know the rules. If you read it, review it! I will be eternally grateful! **

"Daddy, why isn't she here yet? Her plane wasn't delayed!"

"Don't worry princess. Lilly will be here soon. I'm sure she is just getting off of the plane."

"You're right. You don't think the sign is too much do you? I mean I know what she looks like, maybe we won't need it..."

"Rachel, sweetheart. Calm down. Why are you so nervous? You aren't even like this when you perform."

"You're right dad. I'm fine!"

Rachel Berry's fathers smiled at each other. Their daughter certainly had a flare for the dramatic. Which was proved even more so when she suddenly squealed and started running towards one of the recently dis-embarked passengers. Knowing that the young girl Rachel was now hugging must be Lilly, they slowly approached the grinning girls.

"Rachel! Wow, I still can't believe that I'm actually here! I thought the plane would never touch down. But here I am, and oh my gosh, I'm rambling"

"We should do this properly you know Lilly."

"Right! Hello. My name is Lilly Kane. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Rachel Berry. And the pleasure is most definitely mine!"

After being introduced to Rachel's dads, the group wandered over to the luggage carrousel. The girls talked and talked. Once Lilly's luggage had been collected, they headed out to the car. The twenty minute car ride from the airport passed in what seemed like five. The unpacking of Lilly's suitcases into the room that would be "hers" took another chunk of time. And before the girls knew it, it was time to eat. They were just deciding what to order when there was a knock at the door. Not sure who it could be, Rachel's dad Hiram answered the door. He had only been gone for a second when Rachel was called to come to the door. Looking around the corner from the kitchen to the door, a huge grin broke out on her face when she saw the 'New Directions' standing there.

**Sorry. I know it's short, but the next chapter will more than make up for it I promise! Like always . . . if you read, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	5. Easy

**Even though I'm sure I don't have to, I will say that I don't own Glee. I my dream that I do, but if that was the case Finn wouldn't be such an idiot, and he wouldn't have dumped Rachel! Just for a little bit of clarification, anything that is in _italics,_ is thoughts... That and I recommend listening to the songs they sing at the time you read about them. It makes it 10x better! **

**Lilly's POV: **

"What do you mean you want me to sing for them?"

"Come on Lilly. I've told them all about you, and they want to know if you can sing!"

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I ca- fine."

_I couldn't believe this. My first day in Lima Ohio, and what is Rachel having me do? Give a private concert for her friends. Not that this is really a bad thing. I mean, I am going to be living here for a year, and it would be nice to have people to hang with other than Rachel . . . . but really? Right now? The last sane moment I remember is standing in the kitchen discussing food, and then there was a knock at the door, and "they" were there. Next thing I know, I'm being ushered down to the basement, and told that pizza is on the way, and to have fun getting to know the "kids". What? I guess I should. It will make my actual audition less nerve wracking. . . . . ._

"Rachel, before she sings, will you at least introduce her?"  
>"Come on white girl, where are your manners?"<p>

I smirked at that comment.

"Actually, I think I know who you all are. Or at least I can guess."

Looking around the room, my gaze stopped at the tall blonde girl who asked Rachel to introduce me.

"You must be Brittany."

"Wow. Did you guys see that! I didn't even tell her my name! Are you psychic?"

I had to laugh. Smiling I said "No. It's just that Rachel has told me all about you guys. The tall guy, hiding back by the stairs, I'd bet that's Finn. And Puck is sitting with Lauren at the bar."

Turning around, I saw who I assumed were Mike and Tina at the stage.

"Mike and Tina?" I got a smile and a nod from the Asian couple. Turning yet again, I now found myself facing a couch.

"Let's see, Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana?"

"Wow, Rachel, you really did tell her all about us." This comment came from Santana.

"The question becomes does she know who is missing?" This came from Mercedes.

"Oh that's easy. Kurt, and Artie."

"Wow. I'm not sure if I should be impressed, or scared" Quinn this time.

"But she did miss someone!" added Brittany.

_Shoot I thought I'd done so well! _

Looking around the room, I searched for a face that I had missed. It wasn't until I heard snickering that I walked over to Finn and peered around him to look up the stairs. "Sam right? That was mean!" Not sure who's idea was, I sent my glare at both Sam and Finn. I squared my shoulders and walked back to stand beside a now grinning Rachel ignoring the laughing that seemed to come from everyone in the room.

"You know, you don't have to sing a song just because Rachel said you do. We really can wait until Monday to hear you sing."

I smiled and thanked Mercedes, but told her that I would like to. If they were 'OK' with it.

"I feel like I know you all." Looking around the room, I was greeted by smiles (with the exception of Quinn and Santana). "But you guys really don't know anything about me. I mean I am not sure what Rachel has told you, about me that is."

"Not much" Finn said this before sitting on a chair.

In doing so, it made room for Sam to walk down the stairs and actually join the rest of us.

"Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Lilly Kane. I'm sixteen years old. My birthday is October 10. My favourite colour is red, and I LOVE country music."

There were a few groans from across the room, but I immediately noticed that Sam was grinning.

"Ya, I know, I get that a lot. But in the town that I'm from, we only had two radio stations for a long time, and the only good one was the country one, so . . . . But I hope you guys won't hate me too much if the song I sing is country?"

Since no one seemed to mind I walked up to the stage and grabbed my guitar. Which in that moment, I was glad Rachel insisted on talking down earlier.

"What song are you going to do?" Rachel asked "My dad's have this sweet system set up so that I can get the music for pretty much any song. I just need to know what song it is."

Smiling, I said "One of my favourites. Rascal Flatts 'Easy'. Can you get that one?"

Rachel laughed and told me that it happened to be one of her favourites as well, and that it was already in the system.

I was just about to start when Sam spoke up.

"You do realize that you can't sing that song by yourself. I mean, it is a duet."

"Well, since you seem to know so much about this particular song, why don't you join me?"

A few comments were made, but it wasn't until Mercedes told him to "get up there white boy" that Sam actually made a move. Once he was up in stage Rachel started the song.

(SAM)

We broke up  
>yeah, it's tough<br>most guys would've been crushed  
>Wastin' their time<br>Wonderin' where they went wrong  
>No way, not me<br>Hey, I'm doing just fine  
>I'm not afraid to move on<span>

It's easy going out on Friday night  
>Easy every time I see her out<br>I can smile, live it up  
>The way a single guy does<br>But what she, what she don't know  
>Is how hard it is to make it look so<br>Easy 

**(Lilly)  
>The truth is,<br>I miss lyin' in those arms of his  
>But I don't ever let it show<br>I laugh and I act **

**Like I'm having the time of my life  
>as far as he knows<strong>

**It's easy goin' out on a Friday night  
><strong>**Easy, every time I see him out  
>I can smile, live it up<br>****Like a single girl does  
><strong>**But, what he, what he don't know  
><strong>**is how hard it is to make it look so **  
><strong>Easy<br>Oh, it's easy **

Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night  
><strong>Oh, it's easy every time I see him out <strong>  
><span>I can smile<span>, **live it up**  
><span><strong>Forget about the way it was <strong>  
><span>But what she <span>  
><strong>Oh, what he don't know <strong>  
><span>What she don't know <span>  
><span><strong>Is how hard it is to make it look so<br>Easy **

**Oh oh oh...**

Oh oh oh... 

**Oh oh oh...**

Oh oh oh...

**Oh oh it's so easy**  
><span>Look so easy<span>  
><span>So easy<span>  
><span><strong>Yeah-ooo <strong>

**Yeah**

There was silence for a few seconds after we finished. I guess they weren't expecting us to sound that good. Or maybe it was just me they weren't expecting to be good. But the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a group of kids that were smiling, clapping, and congratulating me. I wasn't sure what to say or do so I just stood there. In fact I would probably still be standing there if Rachel's dad hadn't called down to tell us that the pizza was there. In a split second it seemed that everyone had left. Everyone that is, except Sam and I. Holding out his had to me, I found him shaking it and saying,

"Hi. I'm Sam Evans. It's nice to officially meet you"

I smiled and said "Likewise. And thank you for singing that with me. You did it really well."

"So did you.

"Oh of the love of . . . would you two stop it all right all ready and come and get some pizza!"

We laughed at Rachel's antics and went up the stairs to join the others.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I found myself liking the "Lima kids" as I'd dubbed them even more than I thought I would. By the end of the night even Santana and Quinn warmed up to me. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face, and looking forward to the following Monday, and my first day of school.

**Well, we all know that the first day of school is always interesting. I hope that none of this was too confusing. And I know that I don't have to say it, but please review. I love to get feed back, and ideas always help stave off writers block! That and the more reviews I get, the fast I write...**


	6. email

**Just to clarify things that I am sure will be a bit confusing. My story takes place in a world where "The Glee Project" doesn't exist. This is because I was going to have my story in a season three universe, and obviously, we all know that Samuel and Damian are going to be around for that so….. Having said that, this chapter might seem a bit odd. It is a flashback chapter. This is the first week of school Lilly is at, and will showcase her audition for 'The New Directions', as well as the first time she meets Kurt. **

Hey family;

So, this is the first of a long line of e-mail I promised to write. I am well. Actually, I'm loving it here. School in the states was not what I was expecting. What was I expecting? I guess that I was expecting the news of my friendship with the glee club kids, to mean a slushee on my first day. Having said that, we all got the shock of a lifetime today. But before I tell you about it, I should give you the news from the rest of the week…. I have found myself in a bit of a 'soap'. I mean I love the glee kids…. They are great! But they have more romantic baggage that all the members of 'Gossip Girl' and 'Smallville' put together. It's like everyone here has been in a relationship with someone else in the club. Except Kurt.

Let me explain. Tina and Mike are together, but Tina was with Artie. Who was with Brittany. Brittany and Santana have this weird thing going that nobody but me sees. Puck was with Lauren last year, and Rachel and Quinn the year before. Rachel, Quinn and Finn have this weird love triangle thing going. Sam had a thing with Quinn, but when she cheated with Finn, he broke it off and was going with Santana. Like I said "soap". And then I found out that there is a weird tradition where the couple(s) that sings a duet together, ends up dating! So now everyone (because of my impromptu performance at Rachel's house, everyone now thinks that Sam and I are gonna' be the "next big thing". Really? Why? I mean, Sam is a great guy and all, I'm just not interested in dating right now. I mean realistically, What's the point? I mean I am only going to be here for a year. I just don't think it would be a good idea.

Anyway. My classes are great. I have been really noticing the differences between Canadian schooling and American. English is pretty much the same. So is Chemistry. They don't have French here, so I'm taking Spanish. They only bad thing about that is that I'm going to be behind in my French, so I've taken a bunch of French books out from the public library, that way I won't lose it all! History is interesting. I guess they go into so much detail about American History that they kind of just skim over the history of other places. The teacher, Mr. Rose, has asked me if I would like to do a presentation on Canada when it comes time to "skim over" that section of the class. I said yes of course. I mean what better way for my class-mates to learn about Canada then from a Canadian? The math curriculum is interesting. It is completely different than what we do in Canada. On top of those courses, I have a study period. Then only other 'course' I'm taking is glee.

Which brings me to my news. Sort of. On the first day of school, I was the first on in the choir room. I guess the study period is at a different time of the day for everyone. And as it turns out mine is right before glee. Anyway. I was sitting at the piano playing 'Red Sails In The Sunset' when I heard a voice singing along with me. I looked up from the piano to see a guy I had never seen before. He was dressed very fashionably. Like he had just stepped off the run-way, and I knew it was Kurt. I smiled at him and we finished singing the song together. When we were done, he came over and offered me is hand. Shaking it I introduced myself.

"Hi. I'm Lilly. You must be Kurt. Rachel and Mercedes have told me all about you."

He laughed and asked me how my first day had gone. I smiled and told him that if someone asked me again if I lived in an igloo, I was going to need to hit something. He laughed and said that it was normal. Then he asked me if I was trying out for the 'New Directions'. I laughed and told him that Rachel and the others would skin me alive if I didn't. That was when the bell rang and the rest of the kids started to file into the room. I had only seen Rachel since the day I sang for them. I guess they were all busy with it being the last week of summer and all. They were all happy to see me and couldn't wait to hear what I had picked out for an audition. Santana "begged" me to sing something other than a country song. I smiled at that, and reassured her that the song I had picked out was not a country song. Mr. Schue welcomed everyone and asked me when I wanted to do my audition. Rachel spoke up then and said that I was ready to do it right then. I glared at her when she said that. I mean it's not like I was uncomfortable singing in front of them, but I would have liked to practice a bit more.

I said that I could sing right then, so we all headed off the auditorium. Don't ask me why. I guess in order to do a proper audition it had to be done in the auditorium, on the stage. Once everyone was sitting, Rachel turned off the main lights so the only light came from the back lights on the stage. I sat on a tall bar stool in the middle of the stage, with the mike in front of me. Between the mike and I was a keyboard. I counted to three and then started to play. The music coming from the keyboard was soon joined by my voice.

**What do you do when you're stuck,  
>Cause' the one that you love,<br>Has pushed you away,  
>And you can't deal with the pain,<br>And now you're trying to fix me,  
>Mend what he did,<br>I'll find the piece that I'm missing,  
>But I still miss him,<br>I miss him, I'm missing him,  
>Oh I miss him, I miss him, I'm missing him<strong>

**And you're sitting in the front row,  
>Wanna' be first in line,<br>Waiting by my window,  
>Giving me all your time,<br>You could be my hero,  
>If only I could let go,<br>But his love is still in me,  
>Like a broken arrow.<br>Like a broken arrow.**

**He's the thorn in my flesh  
>That I can't take out<br>He's stealing my breath  
>When you're around,<br>And now you're trying to convince me,  
>He wasn't worth it,<br>But you can't complete me,  
>he's the thought that is missing,<strong>

**I miss him, I'm missing him,  
>Oh I miss him, I miss him, I'm missing him,<strong>

**And you're sitting in the front row,  
>Wanna' be first in line,<br>Waiting by my window,  
>Giving me all your time,<br>You could be my hero,  
>If only I could let go,<br>But his love is still in me,  
>Live a broken arrow,<br>Like a broken arrow.**

**What do you do  
>When your hearts in two places?<br>You feel great but you're torn inside.  
>You feel love but you just can't embrace it,<br>When you found the right one at the wrong time.**

**And you're  
>Sitting in the front row,<br>Wanna' be first in line,  
>Waiting by my window,<br>Giving me all your time,  
>You could be my hero,<br>If only I could let go,  
>But his love is still in me,<br>Like a broken arrow.  
>Like a broken arrow...<strong>

I think everyone was a bit shocked at my performance. When I was done they just sat there with these blank looks on their faces. I mean they had heard me sing before, and I didn't think I did a bad job of the song. Trying to lighten the somber mood, I smiled and laughed into the mike.

"Come on now guys, I didn't do that bad did I?"

I guess that shook them out of their stupor because they all started to clap and cheer. I quite quickly got embarrassed and stepped down off of the stage. By that point, it was time for us to all go home. And so we did. Mr. Schue mentioned as we all left, that he was happy to welcome me as our newest member.

When Rachel and I got out to the parking lot, Mercedes and Kurt were waiting for us. They told us that they were going to go out for coffee and wanted to know if we would come with. When we got to the coffee shop, I saw that almost everybody from glee club was there. Rachel and I laughed at the irony of the situation and soon found ourselves sitting at a table with the rest of the group. Minus Puck and Finn that is. I guess they both had to work. I spent the next hour telling them what it was like living in Canada.

"Well, for starters, the city that I live in has about 50 thousand people. It's actually more than that, but…. It's mostly a farming/oil field community. When I left, there was a statistic going around that said when you take into account the surrounding area that we give service to, it's closer to a million people."

"That seems like a lot."

I smiled at Santana's comment.

"For the amount of people, it is. It's not really something that you think about though."

"Are there lots of wild animals?"

There were a few groans with Brittany's question.

"Not really. I mean I guess there would be out in the country, but not in the city. Every once in a while we get deer and moose, but the bears and cougars tend to stay away from the city. And no, there aren't polar bears!" I added as Brittany started to ask. "That's the one thing I keep getting asked. Do I live in an igloo? What is it like to have snow all year round? How many dogs are do I have on my dog sled team? AAHHH! Seriously, I live in a house with a basement and everything. We do get summer. And by that I mean there are approximately five months of the year that we don't have snow. I have two dogs, neither of which are a part of a dog sled team!"

By then end of my rant everyone was laughing. It was then that I realized just how far behind in the conversation Brittany was.

"What do moose look like?"

Silence fell over the table. I guess nobody knew except me. I pulled out my iPhone and opened up my Canada file. Scrolling down the list I soon found the one I was looking for and clicked it open. Handing my phone to Brittany, I smiled at the look on her face. Slowly my phone was passed around the table until everyone had seen the moose.

"Why is it in the pen with the horses?"

"Thanks for asking Sam. It's kind of a funny story actually. A friend of mine lives on the farm where that picture was taken. She went out to do chores one morning and found this baby moose lying down beside her mare Lizzy. About a week previously, Lizzy had birthed a still-born foal, and ever since was really 'down'. She wasn't eating or anything. Hannah (my friend) was really getting worried. But then that moose showed up, and it was like the foal hadn't died. Lizzy started to treat the baby moose like her baby. We figured that a hunter must have got it's mom, and so it went looking for some way to keep warm and found Lizzy out in the field. Since there wasn't really anything Hannah could do, she just let it be. Now he is a full-fledged member of her 'family'. His name is Darcy."

After that, the group started to file out. It was almost six by the tine Rachel and I got back to her house. We didn't really do much that night. We did sit down to watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. The rest of the week was rather slow. Basically school, and hanging with the 'glee kids'. I did find out that McKinley does have a work experience program. I was able to get a 'job' at the library. I will be spending an hour before school every other day in the library doing odd jobs. Some days I have glee club after school so it didn't work to do after school. I really like it. Apart from the having to be as school so early.

The weekend after the first week was really nice. I only mention it because I thought you would like to know that I was kidnapped that weekend. I woke up on Saturday morning and Rachel and I decided to go for a run. When we got back, Mercedes and Tina were waiting for us. We were given five minutes to change and grab our swim suits. When I came don't the stairs, Rachel was already there, and she had an 'evil smile' on her face. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into, but I thought I'd just go along with it. About a half an hour later we were at this place called Blackhawk Park. When we got there I realized that everybody else from the group was there as well. We spent the day and part of the night playing beach volleyball, and water games. When the sun started to go down a bonfire was started and we sat around it jamming. It was so much fun that I didn't want the day to end. But end it did. Rachel and her dads went to temple the next day, and I went to church with Mercedes. I'll admit, it was a bit weird considering I was the only "white girl" (as Mercedes put it) there. Her family is awesome though. I got to have real home cooked fried chicken. Which I must say…it's amazing!

Remember at the start of this e-mail, when I said I we got the shock of a lifetime today. Well, we did. Today started like any regular Monday. School wasn't anything spectacular. But glee club on the other hand. We had just started for the day, and Mr. Schue was about to give us our assignment for the week when there was a knock on the choir room door. Being the closest to the door, Kurt slowly walked up to it and opened the door an inch at a time. I think everyone was expecting a slushee to come flying once the door was opened all the way, but instead we heard a squeak from Kurt. (Think of Lilly from Hannah Montana. The little 'eeeep' things that she does. That was the sound that came from the door.) We all started to stand up and that was when Kurt turned around and we were able to see who it was that was in the doorway. Standing there (not in uniform) was Blaine Anderson. He is Kurt`s boyfriend. And I guess Kurt was not expecting him. As it turns out Blaine had decided over the summer to transfer from Dalton Academy to McKinley High. Don`t ask me why, because I don`t have a clue, but there he was. Asking if the auditions for `The New Directions`, were over yet.

**Sorry that this chapter is so much longer than the others. I just couldn`t stop writing once I started. And I figured that it would be odd to split the e-mail up, so here we are. And you all know ****the rules. If you read, review. It`s really easy! So please do. Review that is! **


	7. Country

**Just to clarify, I don't own Glee. I may wish I did, but I don't... Thanks to Finchel lova, Sinfully Sined and brikaspoms. My first reviews! YAH! And just a reminder, ****anything in i**_**talics**_** is thought...**

"Rachel, are you sure the sign said that we were supposed to meet in the auditorium?" I had to ask.

"For the tenth time, YES!"

"Calm down white girl. I'm sure there is a reason Mr. Schue asked us to meet here."

"Mercedes is right." We all gave Kurt funny looks at that comment. Or I guess at the way he said it.

When we got to the auditorium, we saw that everyone else was already there. Once we were all seated, silence fell over the room.

"So, did the sign say that we were supposed to meet Mr. Schue here or that he would meet us?"

"I don't know Sam, you were the one to read the sign." _I love bugging him! He just glares at me and then everyone else snickers! It's AWESOME!_

Puck was just about to go look for Mr. Schue when the lights went out. And just as suddenly as they went out, the spotlight on the stage went on. In that second the beginning chords of a song rang out. A smile found its way to my face as I recognized the song.

**Right here waiting,  
>Staying strong,<br>Come and fall into me,**

**You say you've turned it off,  
>Hid your heart up on a shelf,<br>Scared of what it might cost,  
>To take it down for someone else,<br>'Cause lovin' him you lost,  
>Too much of yourself,<br>Baby can't you see that he's not me,**

**And I need you to know you can fall into me,  
>That my arms are wide open,<br>And will always be,  
>Right here waiting, staying strong,<br>Come and fall into me,**

**I'll follow any road, anywhere to get to you,  
>I'll open up my soul,<br>If that's what you need me to do,  
>Now baby it's your move,<br>All you've got to do,  
>Is believe in love, just believe in us,<strong>

**And I need you to know you can fall into me,  
>That my arms are wide open,<br>And will always be,  
>Right here waiting, staying strong,<br>Come and fall into me,**

**Just believe in love  
>Just believe in us<br>Baby...**

**I need you to know you can fall into me  
>That my arms are wide open<br>And will always be  
>Right here waiting, staying strong<br>Come and fall into me**

**Come and fall into me  
>Baby fall into me<strong>

Jumping to my feet I screamed as loud as I could. That got me a few odd looks, but I really didn't care. How could I? 'Emerson Drive' is one of my favourite groups! That and they are from my home town. The rest of the Glee members were shocked to see Mr. Schue up on the stage. I guess he doesn't sing very often or something. The song he was singing didn't help. The next thing I knew Sam was standing beside me and we were singing along. That was all it took, because by the end of the song, everyone (including Santana – who HATES country music) was on their feet. We were all cheering Mr. Schue on. And I have to admit, he did a pretty awesome job of 'Fall Into Me'.

When Mr. Schue was done, he joined us in the audience. It was the best way to start my first official day in the Glee club. I didn't think the day could get any better, but then Mr. Schue explained the reason for his impromptu performance.

"Alright guys . . . and gals." (He added that after a gasp from Rachel) "I'm sure you are wondering why I randomly decided to serenade you with a country song. Well, I thought that it would be a nice way to welcome our new member. That, and it ties into this weeks' lesson. What comes to mind when I say the word ICON?"

"The best of the best!"

"Timeless"

"Broadway!" We all laughed at Rachel when she said that.

"Good, so you know what, now for the whom. I'm going to leave this part open ended. You can sing whomever you chose with two stipulations. One. It must be ICONIC. Whether it is the song, or the artist, I don't care. Two. Which is the most important. It must be a country song."

A few moans came from the members of Glee. But I just grinned. I knew that the reason Mr. Schue was doing that assignment was because of something Rachel and I had said.

"Mr. Schue."

"Yes, Lilly."

There were a few snickers going around. I knew all about Rachel and her knack for asking questions or making comments as soon as Mr. Schue was done giving out assignments.

"I was just wondering if we are allowed to do the assignment with a partner or if we have to do it as a solo? That and to let everybody know that is they are having any issues finding an ICONIC number, then I might be able to help….. I did grow up listening to country music. It's kind of my specialty."

"Well, I am sure that if anyone needs help, they know whom to talk to. As for your question, I don't mind if you decide to do the assignment in a group, or as a duet. Just remember to have fun."

FLASHBACK

_Rachel and I were walking past the teachers' lounge on my first day of school when I asked her . . . ._

"_Rachel, why is it that the Glee club only does Pop, Classic Rock and "Show Tunes"?"_

"_What do you mean by that Lil? We've done other types of music."_

"_Oh really? What types?"_

"_Well, we did a country song once upon a time."_

"_Who?"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Who did you sing?"_

"_Carrie Underwood."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_We did, or I guess the others did. I was having issues, and didn't perform with them. And last year, Noah and I performed 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. "_

"_Wow! Do we have it on film?"_

"_Yes . . ."_

"_This I gotta' see!"_

_It wasn't until later that we found out that Mr. Schue heard the conversation. _

END FLASHBACK

Once our Glee meeting was over, we all headed our separate ways. I had Spanish, so that is where I has headed. I was stopped however by Artie, Mike and Puck.

"Lilly. I don't suppose you'd know the reason why Mr. Schue randomly decided to get us to do country music do you?"

"Actually Mike, I do. Rachel told me that you guys performed 'Cowboy Casanova' and 'Need You Now'. We were talking about how other than the couple of country song you have done, there's not a lot of musical variety in Glee. I guess Mr. Schue heard us, and decided to change things up. Which is awesome I might add!"

"I agree! It's about time we did some country music!" I looked over to the Mohawk-ed football player.

Mike and Artie looked at Puck like he'd grown another head. I guess they didn't peg him for a country music fan.

"What? You didn't think Rachel was the one who chose to sing 'Need You Now' did you?"

On the way to Spanish (which we had together) Mike and Artie mentioned that they didn't know very much country music. After hearing that, I volunteered to help them find ICONIC songs. I told them I'd think about it and give them each a list the next day. They liked that idea, and thanked me before walking into the class. I was just about to follow them when out of the corner of my eye I say one of the football jackets. Seeing the slushee in his hand, and knowing that a slushee facial was on its way, I ducked. At the same time, I turned and dove for another section of the hallway. In that split second, I was A) no were near the spot I had previously been standing in and B) I gained the opportunity to use my self-defence training. Before said jock (the name of whom I still don't know) had a chance to throw the offending slushee in my face, he was on the floor, and the slushee was in my hand. I knew in that instant that I had two choices, I could set the slushee on the floor beside him and walk away, or I could dump it on him, like he had been planning on doing to me.

**So I hope I didn't leave anyone hanging too badly. What do you think Lilly should do? Let me know what you ****think! I will update soon, but you know the rules... if you read it, review it! I'll update 10x faster with reviews! **


End file.
